Witchblade (2017) Issue 8
Witchblade (2017) Issue 8 is the eight issue of the 2017 reboot Witchblade comics series. This issue is the second part of Good Intentions story arc. Synopsis Alex and Debbie work to unravel the mystery of Johnny’s reappearance—and where he’s been for the past six years. The answers don’t lead anywhere good. Characters * Alex Underwood * Johnny Meyers * Victoria Roseland * Debbie Maddox * Majil * Maggie Shane * Fallon * Jane * Artemis Plot Summary Previously In Alex apartment, Alex asks Johnny to explain what he said earlier. Johnny refuses as it will only waste time and Maggie will soon be released from custody by her employers. Johnny tries to assure her, that he's on her side and is trying to protect her from harm. He then Alex to pack her bags and go with him, but she refuses, until he explains about what happened to him. Johnny tells Alex, that once they're safe, he will tell her everything he knows. Although Johnny suggests to go to his safehouse, Alex instead decides to go to Majil. She also adds, that if he's this worried, she has a cop they can trust. Johnny tells her that no cops should be involved as Maggie's employers already gotten to her. Elsewhere, Detective Roseland is awarded for ending corruption in their department. After taking the reward, she's approached by two federal agents, who reveal to be representing a private contractor who wants to congratulate her for the work she has done. Roseland tells them, that Brant Barrows and his crew haven't even gone to trial yet. On top of that, their main contact in trafficking ring disappeared, and nobody can connect any of this to Russian mobster Ivan Tenebrev. She then asks the agents, what they really want with her. The two agents tells her, that they want Roseland to take credit for what Alex has done to help her close the case. Otherwise, Barrows will have company in the psych ward at Rikers to which he was committed. The agents then leave, telling her to have a nice day. Meanwhile, Debbie is preparing for a court case, when Alex visits her. She reveals, that Johnny has come back, but Debbie doesn't believe her. Alex then decides to prove to her that he is alive by taking her to him. As they reach Majil's apartment, they find Johnny sitting on a couch. Debbie is frustrated that Alex has kept secret from her and asks who is trying to kill her. Alex answers that she doesn't know. Elsewhere, Maggie wakes up in Presbyterian Brooklyn Methodist Hospital, cuffed to the bed. She asks the cop guarding her, where she is and the cop tells that Maggie is in Brooklyn. Maggie then asks for her phone call or she will start screaming. Maggie calls her employer, Ms. Fallon, telling her that she is in custody. Ms. Fallon ignores this fact and instead asks what happened to the artifact. Maggie explains, that one of their men, Meyers, helped her to escape. Realizing, that Maggie doesn't have the Witchblade or its current location, Ms. Fallon terminates her contract with them and ends the call. Fallon then tells her secretary, Jane, to dispatch two teams after Maggie and Johnny after latter gives up his location. Back at the hospital, Maggie is apprehended by the staff and prepared to be transferred to prison. As they inject her with medication to keep her docile, Maggie manages to grab a pencil and warns them, that they should have released her when they had a chance. At the Majil's apartment, Majil brings food and Debbie presses Johnny for answers. Johnny tells them, that after getting trapped in the truck from which Alex was thrown clear, he died. He then woke up in a secret hospital, where he was given a chance to be submitted to more radical procedures, which brought him back to life. Johnny accepted the offer and went through at least twenty surgeries. He was given artificial skin grafts, genetic therapy to accelerate his own cell growth and more drugs to reactivate his nerve endings. After the procedure, Johnny thought that he will let go after studying him. The doctors then revealed that he belonged to them now. Johnny and all other successful subjects were taken to the main facility. There he learned that his loved ones, didn't knew about him being alive. In the facility, Johnny was given performance enhancer that give them more strength for combat and kept the genetic alterations they made from rolling back. The enhance turns out be addictive in order to keep the subjects under their control. Johnny did what he was asked for four years, until he was reassigned to their R&D division, where he saw Alex's picture. He then stockpiled enough of the drugs to get out of there and detox himself. Although Johnny knew he couldn't hide forever, he could try protect Alex from harm. When Alex asks as to who he's supposed to protect her, Johnny tells that "they" are NGEN, global biotech company. Their CEO is obsessed with artifacts as her father sunk the entire family fortune into finding the Witchblade and their did, but then they lost it. Majil then informs the group, that the two men in suits seen entering the hotel are standing outside in the street. Johnny decides to leave, but Alex stops him from doing this. Instead she goes down to confront them. Enveloped in the Witchblade armor, Alex attacks one of the suits. The man tries to shoot her, but is smacked into a wall. She then tells the man to bring a message to his employers, that she doesn't appreciate them trying to kill her and they should leave her alone, while they still can. The man tells Alex that they goal isn't to kill her as she kicks him in the face, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Maggie is taken to her cell in 78th precinct. Inside her cell, she's attacked by one of her former colleagues, Artemis. She tries to strangle her, but Maggie manages to get free and stick the stolen pen into her attackers eye. Artemis then calls for help and tells Maggie that her former employer won't stop. Maggie doesn't care and finishes her off as alarm goes off in the precinct. She then sees a demon possessed woman killing all the guards. The demon then remarks that it can't wait to see what Alex will thing about its work. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Witchblade (2017) Issues